Happy Birthday Raivis!
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: Its Raivis' birthday and he is locked in his room as usual. Peter wouldn't let that happen, now would he?


**Author's Note:**

Hey all! Um, some of you may not know this, but today is Raivis' 16th birthday! Isn't that awesome? I wrote this just for him, just like I wrote something for Peter. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Raivis sighed. It was that time of year again. The time of year when he was promptly locked in his room all day with nothing to eat or do for that matter. Not that it was much different from any other day though. He just wished he could see Peter.

Peter and Raivis were a little closer than "just friends" now, even at their young age. Today was to be Raivis' 16th birthday, and just as any other year, he would spend it alone. Again.

He stared blearily outside his small window, not looking forward to the uneventful day to follow. Once again, he sighed solemnly, getting out of bed groggily, rubbing his eyes. He tried the door; it was locked of course. Today, it actually wasn't snowing, even though it was mid-November. Maybe fate didn't hate him completely aftereall. Raivis took a book from the small shelf; one he had read numerous times. Flopping back on the cot, he opened its thin pages and began to read. Not even thirty minutes later, there was a quiet but audible tapping at his window.

A little frightened, he placed his book down gently and peeked down his window, only to see a much shorter Peter, standing on his very tippy-toes. Latvia's eyes immediately softened and he smiled just a tad.

Peter winked back and tried to open the window, and just as the door was, it was locked. Raivis knew Peter well enough to know he wouldn't give up without at least trying an alternative motive. He pulled a small crowbar out of his back pocket and forcefully jammed it into the padlock keeping him away from Raivis. Within a few seconds of jiggling it, the lock fell to the leaf covered ground outside. Raivis was a little appalled that Ivan had not supplied a better lock, but then again, Raivis was not the type to try and break out. So why was Peter even trying? Peter opened the window cautiously and waited for a response from Raivis.

"W-why are y-you here Peter?" Raivis whispered, looking extremely worried for his friend's safety.

"'Cause I gotta show you something," Sealand replied, grinning widely.

Raivis would take it. Even if it wasn't for his birthday, it was still an opportunity to get out. Plus he would be able to spend some time with Peter, whom he hadn't seen in a few days. He took the micro-nation's hand and clambered outside with a little shiver from the chill autumn wind. Peter noticed immediately and kept holding the trembling hand, eliciting a slight blush from the elder nation. Peter smiled. "We gotta go to my house 'kay?"

"Uh..y-yeah…sure.." Raivis trailed off, biting his lip, deciding if he should tell Peter it was his birthday.

"You 'oughta loosen up Raivis-kun!" Peter told him, taking his hand and leading the way.

----

"When we go in, you have to close your eyes 'kay?" Sealand said, winking. Latvia nodded, not really sure if he wanted to see whatever it was that amazing Sea-kun had planned. Raivis closed his violet eyes and let Peter lead him. They went up a flight of stairs and through a couple of hallways before stepping out into what appeared to be sunshine behind Raivis' closed eyes. "You can open 'em now," Peter instructed. Raivis nodded hesistantly and obeyed, opening his eyes to see the five Nordics and Peter standing a few yards in front of him.

"Surprise!" they shouted in unison (save for Iceland and Norway's monotone mumbles). "Happy birthday, Raivis!" Tino patted Latvia's head.

Raivis couldn't believe it. He stood there in shock, staring blankly. He almost wanted to cry.

"Raivis-kun? Are you okay?" Peter looked worried. "Did Sea-kun do something wrong? I'm sorry!"

Latvia shook his head and hugged the shorter nation. Tino suppressed an "Aw!" while Denmark stifled a chortle thanks to a convincing look from Norway.

"T-thank you Peter," Raivis mumbled, hugging tighter. Breaking the embrace, Peter replied. "Of course! You're my best friend! Do you really think amazing Sea-kun would forget your birthday?" He winked again and gave a reassuring smile. Latvia smiled too, but had a question. "H-how did you know?"

"It wasn't easy. I tried talking to Eduard-san, but he ignored me. Then I talked to Toris, but he was with Poland and Feliks told me to gag him with a spoon or something. Then he said something about my clothes being ugly. Anywho, Toris told me." Peter paused. "You know, it must be terrible to have no birthday parties. Mama and Papa threw me one last year, since jerk England never did. You eat cake and play games and stuff! See?" he said, picking up a rather large cake with sixteen candles on it. You could barely decipher Peter's scrawling, but Tino's intricate cursive made up for it. The candles were perfectly symmetrical in both shape and pattern (work of Sweden and Norway), while the cake looked really good to eat (thanks to Tino and Denamrk). "Then you do this," Peter said, lighting a lighter before doting mother Tino took it away and gave it Sweden. Berwald lit all the candles and gave the cake to Raivis to hold. "Now you make a wish and blow all the candles out!" Peter smiled. Raivis looked around him at all the smiling people around him and he smiled too. Raivis knew just what to wish for.

All he wished is that every one of his birthdays could be like this.

* * *

**Author's Note (again):**

Alright, I'll admit it was a rushed ending...sorry. I have the rest of the party written but I didn't post it since I liked this ending better. I'll post it if three people want it. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAIVIS!

**PS **sorry for all of you that are waiting for that next chapter of Latvian Wedding to come out! Its getting really difficult to write during class without getting caught.


End file.
